


农夫与蛇

by Knivergils



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning：V总×V哥</p><p>**DmCD-VDF之后，维吉尔已黑化。<br/>**DMC1，黑骑士与但丁决战之后。<br/>**都是瞎编的，别认真。<br/>**请带入正常V总和V哥的形象，不是魔帝×黑骑士这种模式（喂</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　维吉尔站在逆向大楼的边缘看着这个倒影世界。

　　“菲尼斯……”

　　这个名字一直萦绕在他心中，成了一个心结，他回到监狱就是为了调查这个来自太古的恶魔先知。

　　一直潜伏在暗处，此时从阴影中扑来的掠夺者被维吉尔头也不回的一刀钉在了旁边的墙上。同一时刻，头顶上的‘天空’突然发出一阵伴随着撕裂声的轰响。维吉尔看到五彩斑斓的LIMBO被撕出一条狭长的黑色裂缝，一个漆黑的物体从裂隙中坠落，重重地摔在不远处的漂浮残骸上。

　　接着，裂隙迅速地关闭，消失了，就好像从来没有出现过一样。

　　“那个缝隙……”

　　维吉尔抽回阎魔刀，掠夺者跌落在地上，胸口慢慢地错开，断成两截。维吉尔一甩刀，黑红色的恶魔血液在地面上溅出一个扇形。他把刀收回鞘里，瞬身点跳，跃过几块浮空的残骸，来到那个东西的旁边。

　　他有点意外。

　　躺在地上的那个‘东西’受了重伤，有着人类的相貌和形态。他穿着无法分辨年代和出处的骑士铠甲，白色的头发凌乱地披散着，脸上的血痕和脏污掩不住英俊的面孔。虽然长得像人，但是却散发着恶魔的气息，可说是恶魔的气息又不太对，这个‘东西’的身上有一种莫名的违和感。

　　和自己很像。

　　和自己很像？这个感觉让维吉尔握紧了拳头，他摇头抛开一些糟糕记忆的同时，心里也产生了一个很大胆的猜测，他抬头看了看天空。

　　这家伙，难道……

　　想到这里，维吉尔缓缓地抽出了刀，刀尖指着那个‘东西’的脖子。

　　不能留他在世上，他醒过来必然是个祸患。

　　在阎魔刀即将刺穿那人的脖子的时候，维吉尔突然停了下来，他犹豫了一下，弯腰将那人架起来，刀一挥，打开了LIMBO间的传送门。

　　维吉尔将他关进了恶魔监狱中一间牢固的牢房里，然后给他使用了小型的治愈之星。效果甚微，他的伤口愈合得非常慢，这样的致命伤没有死已经是奇迹了。

　　不知道他的意识什么时候才能恢复，维吉尔留了一些恶魔在牢房周围看守，自己则回了人类世界继续处理计划中的事。

　

　　一切都按部就班的进行着，过了整整一周，维吉尔才又想起那个家伙，他觉得是时候回去看一下了。

　　回到监狱，维吉尔发现那个男人已经清醒，牢房也被他毁得不成样子，没有一块完好的地方，金属部分都是凹陷。如果再晚来那么一天，说不定他已经逃掉了。这牢房被弄成这副模样都还没塌，应该说不愧是专门关高阶恶魔的监狱吗？

　　维吉尔冷笑了一声。

　　他刚一走近，那个男人突然就冲过来，抓住栏杆拼命地摇晃，嘴里发出咆哮，他的眼睛更是红得要滴出血来。

　　维吉尔并不怕他，这种情况下的咆哮不过是虚张声势罢了。他看着他，问道：“你是谁？从哪里来？”

　　男人的回答依然只有咆哮和疯狂地摇晃，金属的栏杆发出刺耳吱呀声，灰尘不断地落下，在维吉尔的帽檐上积了薄薄的一层。

　　维吉尔用手扇开灰尘，皱了皱鼻子。

　　“啧，不会说话吗？那可麻烦了。”维吉尔看得出这家伙不是泛泛之辈，原本考虑着调查清楚，看看这家伙有无利用的价值和可能性。根据他的计划，他需要更多可控的棋子，可现在似乎并不那么顺利。不过他也知道，没有天上掉馅饼这种好事存在。

　　他又往前跨了一步，他问：“你能听懂我说的话吗？”

　　男人愣了一下，维吉尔以为他理解了自己的意思，结果下一秒，男人突然发力，将栏杆压得凹进去了一大片，这距离足够让他抓到维吉尔。他扯了维吉尔的衣领，将他拉了过来。

　　维吉尔被拉了一个趔趄，帽子都掉了，在那人做出下一个动作前拔出阎魔刀刺了过去。维吉尔发现他根本不避开，刀刃贯穿了他的身体也无动于衷，他戴着手甲的手伸进维吉尔的外套里，掏出了他的项链。

　　维吉尔没有放过任何一个细节，他看到那个家伙的手抖了起来，眼神里的凶狠变成了疑惑。

　　他对我的项链有反应？这是怎么回事？维吉尔心中的疑云更加浓重了。

　　“你！到底是什么人！”维吉尔一脚踹开男人，抽身往后退了一大步，用还在滴血的刀指着他。

　　对方却似乎已经沉浸在了自己的世界里，他跌跌撞撞地退到墙角，抬起头用已经褪去血色无法对焦的眼睛看了看维吉尔，然后抱着头靠着墙慢慢地滑坐下去，伤口流出的血在墙上蹭出一道刺眼的红色痕迹。

　　看他的反应，维吉尔的眉头皱得更深了。

　　事情恐怕没有我想的那么简单，这个人说不定跟斯巴达和伊娃有点什么关系。他究竟是谁……


	2. Chapter 2

　　维吉尔坐在黑暗里，笔记本电脑屏幕的亮光将他的脸映成了幽幽的青色，看上去有点恐怖。

　　“人类啊……”他说这句话的时候摇着头，表情尽是不屑。

　　他早就知道人类其实根本不在乎由谁来统治他们，他们迟钝得感受不到身边的威胁，满足于现状。就像考拉一样，恨不得24小时都挂在树上不动，衣来伸手饭来张口。

　　维吉尔左手摸着下巴，右手移动鼠标翻了翻海外匿名版上关于恶魔的讨论帖。他发现那些帖子里表现出对恶魔感兴趣的占了大多数，其中不乏觉得跟恶魔谈恋爱也很带感，要是能生个混血种就好了，说不定能称霸世界这种可笑的中二言论。

　　并非所有人类都憎恨厌恶恶魔，至少在恶魔侵害到他们的利益之前，他们都是各人自扫门前雪,哪管他家瓦上霜。

　　看完那些不算有趣的帖子，维吉尔合上电脑，离开桌子躺到床上，让自己整个陷进酒店柔软的被子里。

　　重建一个theOrder并不难，但维吉尔已经不再相信人类，于是他用武力驯服了许多以前曼达斯的手下。其实他也没花多大力气，有些几乎没等他开口就直接举旗投降。他们也跟人类一样，完全不在乎自己跟谁合作，是曼达斯也好，是维吉尔也好，都不重要，他们只想维持自己一直以来的生活。

　　想到这里，维吉尔轻哼一声，闭上了眼睛。

　　

　　坐了接近九个小时的长途航班，维吉尔回到了这个肮脏的城市，从飞机上下来的那一刻就闻到了它独有的臭味。

　　掏出手机，输完密码之后按了几个键，维吉尔面无表情地看着屏幕。他能看到那个人的一举一动，似乎真的一切都没有变化，除了他变白的头发。按下待机键，维吉尔将手机放回口袋里，他用手指勾住衣领扯了扯，这条新领带让他觉得不太舒服，像是有人掐着他的脖子，让他无法呼吸。

　　维吉尔坐在车里，他透过车窗看着这个城市。

　　市中心重灾区的重建工程有条不紊地进行着，这个国家的领导人终于有机会自己动手干点实事了，收回权利让他们开心得牙痒痒，还有那些化为乌有再也不用偿还的惊天债务，简直恨不得发射两枚核弹到隔壁来庆祝这胜利。

　　银袋塔的废墟被警察控制了起来，对外报道是他国的恐怖袭击。人们都不由自主地想到了某国的双子塔，在心惊胆战伤心欲绝的同时发出各种恶毒的咒骂。

　　罪魁祸首之一的维吉尔没少打喷嚏。

　　回到家，维吉尔把行李箱扔在玄关，立刻拉掉了那条像蛇一样缠在脖子上快把自己勒死的领带，敞开衣领后长长地呼了口气。他走进洗手间想洗个脸清醒一下，可站在洗脸台前看到镜子里的自己，他感到那种窒息感又涌上来堵在喉咙。

　　啊，这张脸，真让人讨厌。

　　他用手胡乱地揉着头发并移开视线，习惯性地活动了下有些僵硬的脖子，项链因为他的动作从敞开的领口滑了出来，黑色的衬衫让蓝色宝石的光芒更加深邃。

　　他握着链坠，想起了那个奇怪的男人。

　　一想起这个浑身是谜的男人维吉尔就觉得头疼，他闭上眼睛捏了捏眉心，考虑了一下之后打电话取消了下午的会议。接着他跨进浴室用冷水随便冲洗了一下自己疲倦的身体，换了身舒服的衣服就动身去监狱找人。

　　

　　男人已经被强行剥去所有的铠甲，现在他只穿着单薄的衣裤垂头坐在角落里，四肢被拴上了手臂粗的铁链，脖子上带着一个黑色的项圈，只要他乱来或者反抗，就会遭到电击。

　　那个项圈，是维吉尔从曼达斯手下的技术部门那里弄来的好东西，他不想让那个男人死，也不想放他走。

　　看守的恶魔告诉维吉尔，那个男人这一个月来很老实，没有闹也没有再拆房子，只是静静地坐着。很多时候一坐就是一整天，连东西也不吃。

　　维吉尔点了点头，又问了男人的伤势。看守的恶魔说，因为没有使用附加的治愈条件，所以恢复得非常缓慢，但也比一般的恶魔要快许多。说完那只恶魔毕恭毕敬地退下了。

　　维吉尔缓慢踱步到牢房门口，他站在栏杆旁边咳嗽了一声，一直呆滞不动盯着一个方向看的男人终于有了反应。他慢慢地抬起头，看着维吉尔。

　　那是野兽的视线，纯粹的冰冷，没有一丝感情的波动。

　　他在审视自己的猎物。

　　维吉尔感觉他随时都可能扑过来撕咬自己，一瞬间他仿佛看到了自己颈动脉被咬断，血液喷溅超过三米的样子。这个人的气息，危险里带着一种说不出的诱惑，动摇着维吉尔，迫使他去冒险。

　　维吉尔挑起一边的眉毛，他确实感到了乐趣。他从衣服里掏出了项链，对男人说：“你想要这个对不对？”

　　男人血红色的眼珠转动了一下，他看了看项链，又看了看维吉尔。

　　“只要你听我的话，我就放你出来。”

　　男人歪了下头，看着维吉尔，表情似是在思考。

　　过了一会儿，看着男人的表情，维吉尔认为那应该是‘同意’的意思，毕竟要搞清楚一个‘动物’在想什么也不是一件容易的事。

　　维吉尔打开牢门，挥刀砍断了束缚男人的铁链，但并未摘掉他脖子上的项圈。他不信任这个人，他来路不明，这幅样子是不是装出来的还不好说。但只要他带着项圈，他也就只是一只需要管教的脾气不太好的野狗罢了。

　　男人站起来走到维吉尔身边，维吉尔发现他和自己差不多高。

　　维吉尔掏出手机修改了项圈的设定，然后接过一只恶魔递过来的剑给了男人。

　　“让我看看你的能力。”

　　男人接过剑的时候，维吉尔注意到了他的手。现在他没有穿戴铠甲，维吉尔可以清楚地看到他的手，他看到他的右手手掌上那些茧的位置和自己一模一样。

　　维吉尔下意识地握紧了阎魔刀。

　　男人看着手里的剑，然后又用那种审视猎物的眼神上下打量维吉尔。

　　维吉尔嘴角勾起一丝弧度，用刀柄挑起男人的下巴，他冷冷地说：“不要妄图对我动手，对你没有好处的。如果你想马上死的话，那另当别论。”

　　男人默默地扭过头，别开维吉尔的刀，他握紧了手里的剑，深吸一口气，然后用力一挥。

　　蓝色的剑光急速飞出，将远处浮空的平台接连击碎。

　　这还不是他的全力。

　　维吉尔眯起了眼睛，紧握的拳头让血管鼓起指节发白。

　　这家伙比我想得要强，那些看守他的高阶恶魔根本不是他的对手！是个相当棘手的怪物。

　　而在这个男人身上看到自己的影子，却是维吉尔始料未及的。他感到自己的脸在那道剑光飞出去的一刹那绷紧了，拇指都顶起了阎魔刀的刀镡，还好自己的表情没有随着那些可怜的残骸一起破裂。

　　可是那种强烈的违和感和堵在胸口的疑问让他恨不得马上把这个男人按在地上狠揍一顿，然后把他的嘴撬开，看看到底为什么不能说话！

　　他犹豫了一秒，决定让这个男人继续活着。他想，有一个定时炸弹在身边，可以让自己时刻保持清醒。更何况，探索他的秘密也会是一件相当有趣的事。

　　维吉尔接过男人递来的剑，对他说：“现在，跟我走。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　维吉尔一路上不时地从后视镜里观察坐在后座上的男人，他十指交握成拳放在腿上，大部分时间安静地看着窗外，红色的眼睛明亮有神，偶尔低下头盯着自己的手。

　　他的行为和他身上透出的优雅稳重与他现在脏污狼狈的样子严重不符。不管一个人经历过什么，外形怎样改变，他的气质是不会变的。维吉尔心想，或许他真的是一个来自中世纪的骑士也说不定。

　　被自己的想法逗笑，维吉尔开车穿过雕花的铁制大门，整齐的灰白色建筑群出现在眼前。从外面看，这里只是一家极其普通的医院。但是，即使是在正午12点，路过这片区域的人依然会感到一种莫名的寒意。

　　停好车，穿过无人的地下车库，维吉尔带着男人进入需要输入密码的电梯。他们不是往上，而是往下。

　　维吉尔按了-20，电梯开始匀速下降。

　　叮。

　　电梯到达之后发出清脆的提示音，他们走出电梯，男人的眼睛立刻微微地眯了起来。

　　透过狭长走廊两侧墙上的玻璃窗，可以看见一些穿着白大褂的人在里面忙碌。人和恶魔共处一室，有的恶魔躺在实验台上已经被肢解或是插满了奇怪的管子，有的在笼子里挣扎咆哮，然后被脖子上的项圈电击得口吐白沫，不停的在人类和恶魔的相貌间切换，就像幻灯片。隔音良好的墙壁阻隔了一切声音，仿佛玻璃墙的对面是另一个世界。没有人的房间里放着许多巨大的圆柱形透明培养舱，里面也浸泡着恶魔，或者说它们的碎片。

　　男人皱起了眉头，露出些微厌恶的表情。

　　维吉尔是故意的，他微微牵起嘴角，很满意男人的反应。会对这种场景产生这样的情绪而没有立刻攻击自己，说明他并不是站在恶魔的立场上，不过老古董大概不能理解这些研究到底是为了什么。

　　走廊走到底，维吉尔掏出门禁卡插入卡槽，输入繁琐的密码之后扫描了视网膜和掌纹，厚重的金属隔离门才咔哒一声露出一道细缝。

　　这是一个设备齐全的独立实验室，男人进去后维吉尔关了门。男人站在门口警惕地看着房间里的一切，这里跟刚才他看见的那些房间大同小异，他大概猜到了点什么。

　　维吉尔径自走到水槽边洗手，然后从盒子里抽了一双新的手套戴上，他故意放慢了自己的动作，像是在等待。因为如果杀气可以被烟雾警报器之类的东西探测到的话，现在这个房间恐怕已经变成热带雨林了。

　　男人乘维吉尔背对自己，一个箭步冲上去抓起手术床边盘子里的手术刀就向维吉尔刺了过去。维吉尔往右边一闪，手术刀锋利的刀刃擦着他的脸划过，他顺势抓住男人的胳膊，用力捏住他的手腕往后一掰，不占优势的姿势让男人不得不松开手术刀。维吉尔控制住男人的身体，在他做出下一个动作前，左手拿起桌上的针筒扎在男人的脖子上。

　　不出三秒，男人便按着自己的脖子，气愤地闭上了他血红色的眼睛，整个人瘫软在维吉尔的身上。

　　“真是野性难驯，非要搞得这么麻烦。”维吉尔抱着怀里的人无奈地说。

　　维吉尔把男人放到手术台上，开始检查他的身体。四肢上的伤口都愈合得差不多了，甚至看不到痕迹，维吉尔用剪刀剪开了男人的衣服，他发现他胸口上伤口的状况非常糟糕，苍白的皮肤下隆起一个巨大的肿块，将皮肤撑得透明，皮肤下面腐肉血块和新生的组织长在了一起，无法正常地愈合。

　　一切开勉强长上的伤口，散发着恶臭的脓血就流出来，淌得到处都是。维吉尔皱起鼻子，不得不放下手术刀去拿了一个口罩戴上。

　　切掉腐肉洗去脓血之后，伤口的原貌彻底暴露出来——硬生生被人撕开的左胸。血瘤和黑色经络从心脏向外生长，像一对恶魔的爪子抓着伤口往两边撕扯，透过伤口可以清晰地看到他的心脏，已经被腐蚀得不成样子，黑色的咒文像苔藓一样覆满了心脏表面。

　　维吉尔抱臂看着男人，神情变得冷酷严峻，这样的画面他在灵学书和巫术书上都见过。

　　毫无疑问的，这个男人被诅咒了。

　　他的灵魂或者说他的意识，已经被强行剥离身体。他不会说话，无法正常思考，不稳定的精神状态，现在都可以解释了，因为剩下的只是一具可供人驱使的躯壳。

　　维吉尔很难想象，这个男人以前到底是犯了怎样的罪才会被处以这样的极刑，总不会是那些古老的故事所讲的那样，骑士处决了女巫，然后被濒死的女巫下了最恶毒的诅咒。不过更可能是，对他做这种事的人是为了控制他，利用他身上强大的力量。但根据他之前的反应来看，他又有了自己的情绪，并不再是单纯的傀儡状态，那么只有一种可能——控制他的人已经死了。

　　“曼达斯？”有这种能力的人没几个，魔帝当然首当其冲，而且正好他也符合‘已经死亡’这一特征。

　　“如果他是父亲的旧部，那么被曼达斯如此折磨也不无可能。”维吉尔继续回忆，“那家伙只在那时产生了相当激烈的情绪，并且是被我的项链引发的，那就是说他在此之前可能经历了跟这条项链有关的事……但丁？他把我认成了他？”

　　说出那个名字的时候，维吉尔脸上露出了相当可怕的表情，他用手推起男人的刘海，掐着他的脸颊看着他，那种强烈的违和感又涌上来，令他反胃。

　　“你到底是什么人？”维吉尔咬牙切齿地问，男人英俊的脸被他捏得变了形。

　　醒着的都没有给他任何回复，昏迷的当然更不会。维吉尔松开男人，不悦地捶了一下手术台。他转身撑着自己的额头思考了一会儿，很快恢复冷静。

　　跟自己较劲没什么意思，要确定这个人的身份也不是完全没有办法。

　　DNA。

　　根据现有的技术和资料，就算不能查出他是什么人，至少也能查出他是个什么品种的恶魔，或许还能证实自己的猜测。

　　维吉尔剪了一些带血的纱布分别放进几个试管里，加入生理盐水之后晃动试管，看着血液慢慢被浸润到透明的液体中。

　　在等待结果的时间里，维吉尔对男人使用了大型治愈之星，巫术对他还挺管用的，新生的皮肤很快覆盖住了那个可怕的空洞，但治标不治本。如果想要彻底的治愈他，只有找回他的灵魂，那是天方夜谭，维吉尔也不认为自己有这个义务。

　　手机在大理石台面上震动起来，一边移动一边发出兹兹声，维吉尔脱掉手套和手术外套扔进垃圾桶，接起了电话。

　　“什么事？”

　　“A国拒绝跟我们合作，还有他们的总统代理人点明要见您。”

　　“我现在没空，让他等。”维吉尔冷冷地说。

　　“这样好吗？”

　　“真以为曼达斯死了就万事大吉了，想跟我谈条件还这么没诚意。是时候警告他们一下了，你知道怎么做对吧？”

　　“知道。”

　　“很好。”

　　挂断电话，维吉尔看了一下时间，今天大概是看不到检测结果了。不过看着依旧昏睡着的男人，维吉尔想，既然知道了你问题的根源，那么让你为我所用就不是什么太难的事了。


End file.
